What if Other Series' Hero Followed TouMAN's Way?
by KurobaraIto
Summary: In which other series' hero living their life correctly. Please read A/N below the story.
1. Familiar of ZeroZero no Tsukaima

**What If Other Series' Hero Followed TouMAN's Way?**

**Chapter I  
Zero no Tsukaima**

Hiraga Saito stood firmly in the Vestri Court, facing Guiche, the noble who had blamed Saito simply to save his face.

Behind him, on the first line of the crowd, his supposed summoner, Louise, was staring at him with anxiousness. After all, there was no way a commoner can win against a noble. She had tried to persuade him to stop before, but he refused.

Not only his pride on the line, but while she did not realized it, her pride was also on the line. She was the one who summoned him after all. And while he did not liked it one bit, he knew that it was necessary for him to stick with her.

She had said that there was no way a commoner can win against a noble. But from his own perspective, this is not a duel between a commoner and a noble, this is a duel between a powerless man against powerful man.

It was not fair in the slightest.

But so what? He thought.

He had read stories where the powerless win.

"I commend you for not running away, commoner."

His opponent started talking. But he ignored it. In favor of clearing his mind.

"Ah, ah, it's unsightly for a commoner like you to ignore me. I'll make you know your place."

He just stared at his opponent.

"Right, let's begin."

His opponent flicked his rose wand. Instantly, a golem made of some kind of metal stood before Saito.

"My Runic Name is 'The Bronze'. Therefore, my bronze golem 'Valkyrie' will be your opponent."

Not even one second after Guiche had said that, Saito had to duck to avoid a swing from the bronze golem. But he couldn't avoid the kick that came next.

"Guh!"

His body was thrown several meters.

PAIN

He could feel pain all over his body, but he ignored it and managed to stand up. His body screamed at him to stop moving, it was never trained to take a punch, and this time he was thrown several meters.

"Familiar!"

Despite the noisy crowd, he somehow could still hear Louise's voice.

"Don't worry," he whispered to himself. "That was not much."

He did not know if he was just trying to convince himself or Louise.

With a determined gaze, he closed the gap between him and the golem. He punched the golem using his right hand.

He did not remember that Guiche said it was a bronze golem.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCHHHHH!"

While he was howling in pain, his left cheek was punched by the golem. But with one step backwards, he launch himself at the golem. If he could not managed it using his fist, why didn't he use his body? It was a simple logic.

The bronze golem took a step backward.

Despite feeling pain, Saito smiled. Yet his smile was short-lived because ramming himself at a bronze golem was a stupid idea. Now his entire body was in pain. His vision was a bit wavering.

Because of that, he did not the blow coming.

"Gaah!"

Again, his body was thrown.

After he stood up, the golem was already in front of him.

And he was punched again.

Again.

Again.

Again and again.

* * *

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere grimaced.

She could not bring herself to see this anymore.

It was painful to watch.

Seeing his body punched, and punched again. Again and again. There was no ending to that punch.

"Familiar! Stop this at once!"

But, it was as if he did not hear her shout at all. He kept charging himself at the golem, even though it was hurting his own body.

It was like he did not care for his own wellbeing.

"Familiar!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears. He continued his charge. And like before, he could not managed to hurt the golems at all. All he did was just ramming himself towards the golem like a stupid man doing something similar to a wall.

By now, blood could be clearly seen by every spectator who watched the duel. It was dripping from his forehead, courtesy of his head being hit too many times. Bruises was all over his visible body.

And yet, even with that much injuries, he still stood up. Despite facing the bronze golem, his eyes are never fixed on it. He was seeing something beyond the golem.

He was fixing his stare on Guiche the entire time.

And Guiche had felt that stare ever since he laid his eyes on him. And somehow, despite the fact that the one who was dueling him was a commoner, a powerless commoner who could only injuring himself, he shuddered.

No. there was no way he feared the commoner in front of him right?

Once again, the commoner rammed himself onto his creation, and injuring himself further.

Looking at the crowd, Guiche grimaced.

Some students here must have thought that the duel would only humiliate the commoner, and decided to see the duel for the entertainment. After all, there was no way a commoner could win against a noble. But from what he had just saw, it was not entertaining to them at all.

A lot of students, especially the female, turned their head and closed their eyes. There are male students that bit their lip. Only a few decided to see through the duel to the end. And in the eye of that few, there was a serious stare.

No one in the Vestri Court thought that this was entertainment anymore.

It was then Guiche made a choice. He chose to ignore his shudder and took a pity to the commoner. Even though he was a commoner, he had never back down from facing his creation.

He flicked his rose again, turning a petal into a bronze sword.

"Take that sword," Guiche threw the sword near the crawling commoner. "If you are willing to continue, take that sword. I hold no pleasure in torturing someone. If not, then just say 'I'm sorry' to me and the matter will be over."

The commoner gave no indication of hearing what Guiche had said.

"Familiar! Just say sorry already! I… I can't bear it anymore!"

Ah, yeah… in the midst of battle, he forgot that the commoner was Zero's Familiar.

"What about it, commoner? It's not a bad deal."

Slowly, the commoner moved his hands to take the sword.

"Don't Familiar! If you take that sword, Guiche won't show you any mercy!"

Just like him before, the commoner gave no sign of hearing Louise's voice.

He stood up and take the sword instead of complying what Louise had shouted.

Guiche exhaled his breath. If the commoner think that he could defeat him, then he wouldn't show any mercy.

He flicked his rose, intending to create several more golems.

But he could not complete his action.

For a bright glowing light blinding himself for a moment.

"What was that?"

When the light had died down, he asked nobody in particular.

It was when he laid his eyes on the commoner that his question was answered.

Somehow, the familiar runes on the commoner's left hand was glowing. No doubt that was the source of the momentary blinding light.

"I don't know what's nobility standing against commoner here, and honestly, I don't care," Saito began saying some things. "And I don't know why people here thought it was foolish for a commoner like me to face a noble like you."

He began to take a step forward, towards a gaping Guiche.

"All I know is, you are justifying the wrong you did by blaming someone without power."

By now, the golem had closed the gap between it and Saito. It swung its hand in effort to knock Saito back again. But, just like before he took the sword, Saito's piercing gaze never left Guiche.

The swing came, but somehow Saito effortlessly dodged the blow.

"But, if you think that being a noble means that you can abuse the authority you were given since birth to do whatever you wants to those powerless people…"

Saito took a leaping stance, preparing himself to leap towards Guiche. His sword pointing menacingly against Guiche. The golem, whose attack was missed, stood protectively between Saito and Guiche.

**"THEN I'LL BREAK THAT SELFISH ILLUSION OF YOURS!"**

With one leap, Saito drove his sword forward, towards the golem.

No one could believe what they saw, for the sword pierce the golem easily and disintegrated, leaving Guiche open to the still lunging sword.

The shock from having his golem easily destroyed by just one thrust made him froze. He could not move as the sword came towards him rapidly. Finally, he closed his eyes.

For a moment, all his life flashed before him.

But he did not feel any pain. When he opened his eyes, the commoner was unconscious right in front of him. The sword was lying near him.

He knew that the commoner fell unconscious, he also knew that by default, he win since he was still standing. But he did not feel any joy.

"I lost…"

The crowd fell into silence. No one dare to say anything.

* * *

"Ah."

Hiraga Saito had awoken.

"Where am I?"

"You idiot Familiar!"

Instantly he was assaulted by a painful lash from Louise.

"Ouch!"

"Miss Valliere, please refrain from physically hurting him further," the nurse tried to stop Louise.

"Ah, I forgot you're still hurt!"

"That's dangerous! My body can't take it anymore! Ouch!" that was what he managed to say.

"What were you doing, foolishly challenged him to a duel like that…"

"To be clear, he was the one who challenged me."

"And you kept standing up after you took a beating like that… I was worried you know?"

Saito really want to interject, but after he saw the teary expression on Louise's face, he closed his mouth.

"What's matters is now I am okay," he said while patting her head. Seeing the expression on Louise's face, he acted on impulse.

"D-don't pat me, Familiar!"

"I have a name, you know."

"Right…" Louise turned her face to the opposite direction. "I guess you deserved it, Saito."

He smiled after hearing what she had called him just now. Truly, he was stranded in another world unlike his own, but maybe, it was worth to keep being here, if what he was feeling right now was an indication.

"Speaking of which, that words you said back then… where do you get it?"

"Ah, to be honest, there was this novel that has a hero who shouted something like 'I'll break your illusion!' before he attacked. The moment was right and reflexively, that words come out. Haha, why do you ask?"

"No, it's nothing." After all, there was no way she could tell him that he looked like a proper knight back then.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote this. Yeah, for those who have finished reading this one-shot and now reading my Author's Note, welcome. This is a 'what if' story, but not like your usual 'what if' story. The premise of this one-shot is 'What If Other Series' Hero Followed TouMAN's Way?'**

**That's right. In this one-shot, we have Hiraga Saito who have read and idolized Kamijou Touma's way of life. In other words, HE IS LIVING HIS LIFE CORRECTLY! Of course, that means that Kazuma Kamachi-sensei existed in Saito's universe and wrote TAMnI just like the real life Kamachi-sensei. **

**My god, the premise that To Aru Majutsu no Index exists in other series as books has sooooo much potential.**

**Next time I found other series' hero I could do, I promise I'll write it like this! And if you could recommend me which hero's battle in what series could be done, please tell me. I have no more idea for this premise!**

**And I have question. Since this is only the first chapter, I am using the ZnT and TAMnI crossover section. So if I wrote other series' oneshot, should I create new stories or should I continued in this story? And if I continued in this story? Should I move it into TAMnI and Anime X-overs section? Thank you**


	2. Naruto

**What If Other Series' Hero Followed TouMAN's Way?**

**Chapter II  
Naruto**

Things were looking bad for Naruto.

After arriving inside the ice-dome thing, he believed that he could help Sasuke, after all, even though that arrogant prick was a bastard, they were still a teammate.

But he was wrong.

The masked hunter-nin was strong.

Both of them had no chance to defeat the masked hunter-nin.

And now…

And now the bastard had to pay the price of his impulsiveness.

Right now, a bloodied form of Uchiha Sasuke, with a senbon sticking in nearly everywhere in his body, was standing protectively in front of Naruto, protecting him from the latest masked hunter-nin attack.

"What's with that face, you moron?"

Sasuke tried to sound normal, but he couldn't. He simply had no strength to do it, his voice was croaked, like someone whom had no water for weeks.

"You saved me… Why…" Naruto was wide eyed. There was no need for Sasuke to save him, and yet he saved him.

"Why?! I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know…" by now, there was no strength left in Sasuke's body. He collapsed. "My body just moved on its own."

Naruto went to support him. He did not say anything. He could not say anything.

The bloodied and battered form of Uchiha Sasuke took a glance at Naruto. "That man. My brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him… that's why…"

"Don't die!"

"Heh, that's what I should say, you idiot."

And with that he closed his eyes.

* * *

There was nothing that could describe the emotion that Uzumaki Naruto currently felt.

Anger? To whom? To himself for impulsively going inside the ice-dome? To Sasuke for taking the attack meant for him? Or to the hunter-nin for the one who put them into this situation?

Hatred? To whom? To himself for being too weak to be help for Sasuke? To Sasuke for easily killed by the hunter-nin? Or to the hunter-nin for killing Sasuke?

He did not know.

He did not know what he was feeling right now.

But.

There was only one thing in his mind.

**KILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIM**

* * *

Inside the seal, the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune opened its closed eyes. If someone could see it right now, they would swear that they could see a smirk forming on the creature's face.

So his jailer is drawing upon negative energy huh?

Then it would not hurt to lend him its power for a little bit.

* * *

Yuki Haku, masked hunter-nin who had delivered the blow to Sasuke, took a step forward from inside his ice.

"He landed a blow on me and protect you without flinching. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap, he still jumped in. He deserved respect as a shinobi."

But the blonde teammate of said corpse did not say anything.

"Is this your first death of a comrade? I will not say I am sorry, because this is the way of shinobi."

Finally Haku got a response from the blonde.

But it was not a response that he wanted.

The boy stood up while hanging his head down. Blood was coming out from his body.

A visible red power gathered.

It gathered around the boy that should have no power left, the boy even need his teammate to dodge his attack! It gathered, and circling his body.

(What was that? What is this chakra?)

All around the boy, cracks could be seen, and yet the boy did not even moved. His aura created the cracks on the ground around the boy.

(Something…)

Haku felt his lips quickly drying up behind his mask. It was impossible for chakra to change in the middle of battle. And even if it was chakra, every ninja had that. Every living thing had that.

And yet, there was something he felt after seeing that red chakra.

He was inferior.

He was overshadowed.

The boy was younger than him, so naturally his chakra pool should be smaller than him. And even if they were bigger, no chakra had ever felt this powerful yet malicious before. Just by being near those red chakra, it took all color from his body.

In front of his eyes, the wounds on the boy was healing at a rapid rate. And in an instant, he was back to his condition before he battled him. The senbon fell from the boy's body.

* * *

In the middle of battling against the Demon of the Mist, Hatake Kakashi felt that.

That overwhelming chakra.

That malicious chakra that he only felt thirteen years ago.

His eyes widened when he realized that it was coming from Naruto.

(Could it be…?! The seal was broken?! No, the seal is still there, but it's weakening and Kyuubi's chakra is leaking from it.)

He felt suffocated just by being near that chakra.

So was his opponent if what he was seeing was right. Sakura and Tazuna also, they also felt suffocated, pressed, and fear. Pure fear.

(Naruto…)

He need to wrap his fight quickly.

* * *

(Something is there!)

"…"

The boy, Uzumaki Naruto slowly raised his head.

It was not some great action. There was no great speed to it. There was no special regularity to it.

He merely raised his head.

That was all.

Yuki Haku felt the muscles from his shoulder to the back of his neck stiffening.

It was coming.

He did not know what, but something he needed to be cautious was coming at him.

And…

Uzumaki Naruto used his own power to suppressed that red chakra that leaking out and gathered around him.

A different, somewhat normal looking chakra appeared above the red chakra. That normal looking chakra seemed to open up a large mouth and swallowed the red chakra.

The red chakra was smashed in an instant.

"…You," muttered Naruto as his lips moved. "I have an idea of what you are."

His words were not loud.

And yet they still stabbed into the depths of Haku's ears. His heart uncontrollably went on such high guard that he felt like overlooking simple twitch of a finger of blink of an eye could have a major effect on the outcome of this battle.

"But I don't know what you are trying to do."

Naruto was not looking at Haku the hunter-nin who killed his teammate.

Haku did not know what he was speaking to.

"But…"

That may have been something that only Uzumaki Naruto could understand.

At any rate, he continued to speak.

"_…You stay silent. I'll take care of this."_

(He… threw it away?!)

Haku tried to utter those words, but he realized afterwards that he had not said that out loud. He could not said that out loud.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah…" Uzumaki Naruto took a glance at the fallen form of his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, before exhaling his breath.

Uchiha Sasuke will live.

(That's why,) he forced himself to believe his own words.

(That's why I'll defeat this hunter-nin!)

With that resolve, he leaped.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones of him appeared.

"UORYAAAAAAA!"

All of them rushed towards the hunter-nin. There was no cool jutsu, there was no complicated technique.

And yet, the hunter-nin did not do anything, too shocked to use any jutsu, too afraid to throw his senbon, too heavy to move his body. All the hunter-nin did was just standing there, the mask concealing his terrified emotion.

And then, he felt it. His body was thrown several meter backwards. The punch the boy gave him, it was breaking his mask. Showing the expression on his face towards the blonde boy whom he met in the forest.

In his fear, he couldn't even speak.

"You… You're from that time…"

It seemed like the boy recognized him.

"I killed your friends, it was enough reason for you to kill me…"

The orange-clad ninja allowed a simple smile to grace his lips.

"Your resolve is not enough to kill him, he is stronger than that. He promised that he won't die, so he won't. That is enough reason for me just to knock you out."

(Zabuza-sama, I'm sorry, I couldn't defeat this boy.)

"There are people who make mistake of not killing their enemies. Letting them leave with their live, can you understand it? Not having a dream, not being needed by anyone… the pain of simply living."

"What are you talking about?! Living is not suffering!"

"Zabuza-sama has no need for weak shinobi. Therefore, I have no reason for existing anymore…"

He saw the blonde haired boy clenching his fist.

"You're wrong…" he heard the boy muttered. "You're wrong! Even if your precious person is that eyebrowless freak, being alive is not suffering! Are your precious person only him? is there no one else?!"

"I had precious person, long ago."

His mind wandered to his childhood.

"I was born in a small snowy village in the Mist Village. I was happy… my parents were kind. But, when I grew up, something happened."

He coughed up blood.

"My father killed my mother, then he tried to kill me."

He gauged the expression that appear on the blonde's face, but found himself a little surprised when he saw the boy bowed his head.

"Mist Village was on a civil war, and still on the war until now. Those with Kekkei Genkai was hated, people like me was hated just because we have Kekkei Genkai. My mother was from a clan that has it, and my father discovered this. Before I know it, I had killed my own father."

He did not understand why he spouted his life story to his opponent. But he still did it nonetheless.

"That time, I realized the most painful thing in this life. Yes, I am an unwanted person in this world. You said you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now, if someone who acknowledge you from the bottom of their heart appear, that person certainly will become your precious person, right?"

Before he knew it, the corner of his lips had curved upwards.

"Zabuza-sama appeared in my life, he took me knowing my Kekkei Genkai and desired it. I was so happy!"

He felt tears running from his eyes.

"I was Zabuza-sama's tool. And now, since I failed to defeat you, I have failed as his tool," he wiped tears from his cheek. "Naruto-kun, please… Kill me."

"What nonsense are you talking about?! Is that what you meant by living is suffering? That being alive is painful? That you think dead with content is better than being alive with unresolved issue?"

He was surprised. This was not the response he thought the boy would give to him after asking the boy to kill him.

"So that's what you think yourself is worth? That you are just tool for Zabuza? That now since you failed, you don't have the right to live? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

"You don't understand what I went through with Zabuza-sama!"

The boy took a jumping stance.

"I don't need to understand everything! I understand just from the bit of story you told me! I understand that you, has a twisted abandonment issue! So what if you failed?! He will understand! He took care of you, right? Then he would just scold you, and told you to try harder next time! Isn't that what it means to care for someone?! If you failed, then you would wasting your time listening to his scolding and then try harder next time! Isn't that what it means to be cared by someone?!"

The images of Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiisan, Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-neechan, and Kakashi-sensei flashed in the orange-clad blonde's mind. Those were the people who cared for him. Those were the people whom he cared for.

"You want to be killed, just because you have failed him? Don't be stupid! If you think that death will solve your issue, if you think that death will save you…"

He took a look at the determined gaze of the blonde boy, and shivered. That gaze, for an instant felt like those malicious, oppressive red chakra that leaked out from the boy earlier. But this time, he did not feel the red chakra at all.

The shiver he felt just now was purely coming from the boy.

**"THEN I WILL BREAK THOSE MESSED UP ILLUSION!"**

The blonde's fist met his cheek.

Once again, his body was thrown backwards. But this time, strangely, he did not felt any pain. Instead, what he was feeling was a feeling of content.

Huh?

It was strange. Why was she feeling content?

He did not understand why? But he welcomed this feeling.

As his body was laying down in the ground, he heard his opponent said.

"No people should view themselves as tools."

And then it was silence.

* * *

Naruto approached the fallen form of Haku, the girl (?) he met on the forest.

"Why… why didn't you kill me?"

"The less blood spilled the better. And besides, you remind me of myself. The me before I met Iruka-sensei… the me before I met Kakashi-sensei… the me before I know Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-neechan. I felt unwanted before I met them."

Naruto offered his hand towards Haku. "But you know, I never viewed myself as their tool. You're pretty distorted."

Slowly and with hesitation, Haku took the hand offered by him. Seeing this, he smiled at her (?). Before Haku widened her (?) eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But I need to save Zabuza-sama."

"Don't! You're not his tool, you don't have any obligation to save him!"

Haku gave a soft gaze towards him. "I know. I know I was wrong. I am not his tool. But I choose to save Zabuza-sama not because I am his tool, but because I care for him."

Haku smiled at him, one last time. He then nodded at him, and used his strange jutsu. In a blink of Naruto's eyes, he was gone.

Naruto then approached Sasuke, detached the senbon that covered Sasuke's entire body. Then the body was slung in his shoulder. With a sorrowful eyes, he glance the last time towards the ice mirror used by Haku.

* * *

Kakashi had him pinned down by his summon.

Damn it. This was not how the mission supposed to be.

He was not supposed to die here. He was supposed to live! To overthrow that damn Mizukage! He could not let himself die here!

BZZZZZT

The sound of lightning cutting away other sounds that picked up by his ears.

"Raikiri!"

And his opponent plunged his lightning-coated fist into him.

He was ready to die.

But he did not.

For Haku was blocking Kakashi's way to pierce him, and Haku was pierced instead.

Haku had used his ice mirror to teleport himself in the way of Kakashi's jutsu, sacrificing himself in the process.

"My future is death, you say? Sorry, but you're wrong! Great job, Haku."

Zabuza used his free hand to grip his sword, the Kubikiri-Houchou, and swing it towards Kakashi. But Kakashi jumped backwards with his hand still pierced Haku.

Naruto, who saw that on the sideline, only bowed his head in grief.

It was Haku's choice. Not as Zabuza's tool, but as Zabuza's precious person.

On his shoulder, Sasuke's body did not move. He saw Sakura with Tazuna-ossan on the corner of his eyes, so he approached them.

"Naruto!"

Gently, he put down Sasuke's unmoving bodies.

"He's alright. He had promised he won't die."

He then shifted his attention to Zabuza and Kakashi's fight, especially, to the lifeless body of Haku.

He knew that it was Haku's choice, so why? Why did he felt that he failed.

Ah…

'He' was always able to save anyone without casualties. 'He' was always able to bring smile to the people he saved. In fact, he borrowed 'His' words when he fought Haku. 'He' was the hero everyone needed, and he himself had failed to imitate 'Him'.

Haku was dead.

He felt his eyes wet, and fell to his knees.

Haku was not his comrade, and yet he felt as if he lost a precious person.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

"Damn it!" he shouted while punching the ground.

This was not how it supposed to be. Haku had just realized that he was not anybody's tool. So why did he has to die? It was not fair. It was not fair in the slightest.

He failed as a hero.

He failed to save everyone.

He raised his head, and saw Gato was there, bringing uncountable mercenaries at his back.

He saw Gato kicked Haku's lifeless body.

He saw red.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!"

Zabuza and also Kakashi's head, in fact every Gatou's thugs and Gatou himself turned their attention to the one who just shouted that.

"Don't impulsively jump in, Naruto! Look at their numbers!" Kakashi stopped Naruto at his track.

"SAY SOMETHING, YOU BASTARD!"

"Shut up, kid. Haku's already dead."

"DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL?! YOU WERE ALWAYS TOGETHER, WEREN'T YOU?!"

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. I've said it before, in the world of shinobi, there are only those who use, and those who are used. We shinobi are simply tools."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Not you too! I've had enough of Haku spouting that she was your tool… I don't need you to spout that nonsense also!"

"You naïve brat…" Zabuza took a glance at the blonde kid. "Your way of thinking will only kill you in the end."

"Shut up! Don't you feel anything for her? She said that you are her precious person! Don't you feel anything at all?!"

By now, Naruto had managed to get close to Zabuza. "She threw his life for you! Believing that as someone who care for you, she need to save you! She cares for you! She loves you! And yet, you don't feel anything at all!"

"Kid…"

"Her smile… I saw it before she went to save you. She smiled at me! She believed that saving you was the right choice! She choose it himself! She choose to save you! If you still think that she was just tool, then you don't deserve her at all!"

Zabuza turned his head back towards him. "Kid, you don't need to say anymore," there was tears on his face. Naruto could not describe what he saw on Zabuza's face, but that was when he understand. He understand that Zabuza also cared for Haku, that Zabuza always wanted to treat Haku not as a tool, that Zabuza never really view Haku as a tool.

There was no need to broke his illusion, because he had broken it himself long time ago.

"Haku was too kind, it pained him to have fight you… Haku fought not only for me, but for you guys too. Kid," Zabuza called Naruto. "Let me borrow your kunai. You may be right, a shinobi is still human. We may not be able to become emotionless tool."

One simple sentence could tell what was happening next, but it was not enough.

It was massacre from a demon. A description fitting Zabuza's moniker as Demon of the Mist. The mercenaries Gato hired never stood a chance as they were dead before they could scream anything.

* * *

His body couldn't move.

There was no strength left.

It seemed like it was over. The blonde kid did something that he did not see to scare the other mercenaries.

"Kakashi… seems like it's over huh?"

He could hear the footsteps that approached him.

"Kakashi… I have a request."

"What is it?" he heard Kakashi's sorrowful voice.

"I… want to see his face…"

"Sure…"

Then he felt his body being carried by Kakashi, and being put beside Haku's.

"Huh? Snow?" he heard the blonde kid said.

He forced himself to open his eyes. The blonde was right, there was snow falling from the sky.

(Haku… Are you crying?)

"Thanks Kakashi…"

(You were always by my side… I would like to be by your side at the end…)

He cupped Haku's cheek.

"If I could… I would like to go to the same place as you…"

Then he closed his eyes for the last time. Never released his hand from Haku's cheek.

If only he could endure it for a second longer, he could see and feel the tears that fell from Haku's eyes.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? Was Zabuza right?"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Was ninja just a tool?"

Kakashi wanted to nod and say yes to Sakura's question, but Naruto beat him to it.

"What are you saying, Sakura-chan? Being ninja is not being a tool. Being ninja is more than just being a tool for someone. For me, at first I only had images that being a ninja is being a hero to his own village. But it changed after I saw Haku. For me, being a ninja is being someone who protect their precious people with their life. That's what it means to be a ninja for me. You should find your own definition of ninja, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto is right, Sakura. That is only something that you could find on your own."

Sasuke did not say anything.

With that, they left the grave they built for Zabuza and Haku, and went back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit! I swore to myself that I will never write a Naruto fic, not because I hate them, but because I am sick of them. No, don't ask me why.**

**But then, this scenario never left my mind. For me, there was a parallel between Touma vs Fiamma on the Star of Betlehem and Naruto vs Haku inside the ice dome. Yes! It was the first time the power inside both hero tried to come out! **

**Touma was all cool, with forcing the power back inside him and regrow his right arm, but Naruto succumbed into Kyuubi's power just like that. So… why don't I make Naruto forced Kyuubi's power inside him while being cool like Touma?**

**In this somewhat AU fic, Naruto idolized Touma. That's why he used his line to force Kyuubi's power back into him. (The actual reason is because that line was the coolest line Touma ever said, threatening the IT and all)**

**And yes, the 'somewhat normal looking chakra' was Naruto's own chakra. Don't ask me why, IT's power was swallowed by some other form of power, so I conclude that there was another thing besides IT in Touma's hand. What is the dragon anyway, if it was not IT. The other power? Since IT is Invisible, shouldn't Fuyukawa draw nothing if it was IT? Anyway, Naruto had no other power beside the Kyuubi, so what the hell, he would be awesome if I made him crush the Kyuubi's chakra by his own chakra. Just think of it as Shounen power up. This is parody, after all. I admit, I took some of the paragraph from OT 22, those paragraph were awesome, and I don't think if I rephrase it, it would feel the same way. So I decided to took some of the paragraph. This is parody, after all.**

**Oh my god, I could already picture Naruto breaking Gaara's messed up illusion while punching him in the air (If you think that no one loves you, then I will shatter that illusion!), and destroying Sasuke's illusion of power while shoving him with Rasengan (If you think that power is everything, then I'll break that Illusion!), and also Deidara's illusion of art (If you think that art is an explosion, then I'll destroy that illusion!)… oh my god, nearly everyone in Naruto needs Kamijou Touma's Illusion Breaking Service. Quick! Call Touma already!**

**That aside, if anyone want to pick up anything from this story and make it into a proper story, then you are welcomed to do so. The Gospel According to St. Acqua needs to be spread out to the masses. Yes, ****_that _****Gospel According to St. Acqua.**

**Anyway… bring me more ideas! Bring me more illusion to be broken! But, please be patient if I did not use your idea, I may never have seen the series before, or the idea have not hit me.**

**Oh yeah, for you who has read TAMnI all the way to the latest NT 11, and those who has read Highschool DxD, am I the only one who saw the parallel between Ophis and Othinus? I mean, both was regarded as the final boss, and yet, they were different from what the hero expect. Issei understood that Ophis was just wanted to go back to Dimensional Gap, not caring that she/he/it was used by Khaos Brigade. Othinus also after tens of thousands world, was understood by Touma, that she just want to go back to her first layer of world. Ophis decided to stick around Issei, because he/she/it saw a friend in the form of Issei, saving him in the process. Othinus decided to concede her win, and give the prize back to Touma in the form of his own world. **

**Maybe, just maybe, in the future I will write an AU fic where Issei and Ophis were hunted by all sides, just like how NT 10 went. That would be cool. In fact, I can imagine it.**

**V.S "The Blessed by Heaven" ****_Round_06_**

**V.S "The School's Enforcer" ****_Round_07_**

**V.S "The Crimson Master" ****_Round_08_**

**V.S "The Strongest Exorcist" ****_Round_09_**

**V.S "The White Rival" ****_Round_10_**

**V.S "?" ****_Round_11(Secret)_**

**Epilogue: What Does the Left Hand Grasp After the Fighting? ****_Finale__**

**Anyway, this is the newest chapter of What If Other Series' Hero Followed TouMAN's Way? Stay tuned for the next chapter, even I don't have the slightest image of the next chapter.**


End file.
